The Apple of Discord
by ScotlandNeedsWerewolves
Summary: With the prospect of another new Kira, L calls on two friends from his days in Whammy's. What does this new Kira want? And what secrets are these friends hiding, exactly?


Disclaimer: The Death Note series does not belong to me. The young woman whose codename will be revealed later on is mine. Sarymus also belongs to me. The other young woman whose codename is K belongs to Vera-Sama. By the way, I also don't own any of the j-rock bands, artists, songs, or any other random trademarked things that might be mentioned throughout the story. And so…

A/N: Vera-Sama and I are co-authoring this fic. Yay.

Chapter 1: Workshop

"Ryuuzaki, I still don't understand why we have to run through every single student in every college in the Kanto region," Soichiro Yagami admitted after having sent Mogi out to gather student files and information from two prestigious universities. "If anything, it seems like nothing but a big waste of resources." Truth be told, he was glad that the detective had stopped hounding his son for the time being, but his new method of tracking down Kira seemed to be a lot of busy-work.

"It's a simple process of elimination, Yagami-san," L began as he flipped through students' files, seeing if he could find any particularly high-ranking students who thought a lot of themselves. He was fairly certain Light Yagami was already aware that this was simply another test to probe even more into his personality and catch him off-guard while on his proverbial soap box. However, it was a little more than that. He had a strong feeling that Kira was gathering agents from different places than simple followers. And where better to hide one's resources than out in the open?

"Ryuuzaki, N-University, S-University, and Tokyo University all say that their students' files are in their confidential main…membrane…thing…on the internet…or something," Matsuda concluded…in his own way.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san, that's just what I needed. How are things going on your end, Yagami-kun?"

"Not too good, Ryuuzaki…" Light said with a nervous voice as the screen in front of him began to change, all denying the young man access to what he wanted to see. "These websites are just too secure." Well, the young would-be detective was operating with no extra machinery to aid him in his attempts to hack the site. He had to at least give him credit for wanting to pretend to try…

"You know…I think I have the perfect person to come and help us with this heavy-duty hacking, Yagami-kun."

"Ryuuzaki, I'm not sure I can handle dealing with another professional criminal."

"I don't really think you have a choice right now, Yagami-kun. Besides, I'm sure this person does some legitimate work in her spare time."

"Now that I think about it, I know someone else who would be happy to help in sifting through all these students' files."

"I'll tolerate one more criminal, but I don't think I'll be able to deal with two at once, Ryuuzaki…"

"But this second person is actually a professional psychological profiler, Yagami-kun. That's a perfectly legitimate occupation. I'm sure she'd be offended if she heard you say that." Well, actually, both these women were actually good friends, so she probably wouldn't have been that offended. "Yagami-san, may I borrow your phone?"

The room was only vaguely lit, just enough to function. Random pieces of paper that barely had meaning to anyone littered the room, covering the enormous amounts of wires crossing the room as if the flooring were the wires themselves. Paraphernalia of many different shapes and styles rested on the sides of the walls nestled next to doorways as if the inhabitant of the room simply moved around on the edges of the room. The wires paving the room all led to the center of it where many electrical devices rested, all running at the same time, all according to their user's will. Upon first glance, one might assume that these devices were computers, speakers, scanners, fax machines, manufactured creations that anyone could obtain. However, on further inspection, the observer could tell that many outside pieces of the machinery were missing, and that the guts of the machine and many others that seemingly had nothing to do with it spilled out onto the island of tables where they lay. This room was by no means a place where someone lived. This was a place where someone worked.

The young woman who operated in this room really lived in many different places. Occasionally, she'd have to stay the night at her workshop when the need arose. She did not have the most acceptable of occupations as far as the law was concerned, but she never claimed to have what an old friend of hers would call a "strong sense of justice". Morals were never really a strong point in her odd upbringing.

The door to this girl's workshop opened after a long sequence of beeps and clicks from the outside. The young woman silently placed her feet in the small gaps between smaller wires and made her way across the room with a practiced speed. As she did this, the door closed itself, and all the locks set themselves back to their previous setting. She pressed two buttons on what looked like a former set of speakers and loud rock music with Japanese lyrics filled the room. Not expecting any messages from partners or pawns, she unplugged the web-cam and all attachments to it. Turning on the main portion of what was supposed to be her computer, everything began to hum and light up as the temperature in the room escalated at least ten degrees within a matter of thirty seconds. On her left shoulder was a rather large tote bag that seemed to be humming in the same rhythm as the appliances in front of her. In her left hand were two separate grocery bags. One bag contained a few microwavable noodle packages of the ramen and soba variety. The other bag contained six or seven red apples. Settling herself down in the one chair in front of the tables, she set her groceries down, and wedged the tote bag in its usual spot on the table. She began to access her account on her computer, like any normal person would and took out a cup of ramen. Getting out of the chair, the young woman took her memorized steps to the tiny kitchenette to prep the cup for the microwave. After setting it to cook, she returned to the computer and saw that her phone was ringing according to the screen. She hit a button at random on her keyboard to answer it without checking to see who was on the other line.

"Good morning."

After running through all the male voices that she had encountered in her life and realizing that she did not recognize this one, she promptly responded with:

"This is an unlisted and protected number, who is this?"

"Come now, Yukino-chan, I figure you would have remembered me."

After hearing what name this voice had called her, she immediately remembered who this was. She had not seen him since they were both seventeen, of course his voice would have changed. "Hello, Ryuuzaki." She relaxed and began working on the computer once again as she carried out the conversation verbally.

"I wonder if these people protecting and refusing to list your number know that they're providing you these services…"

"Stop stalling, you know they don't. Why didn't you just have Watari use that nifty little screen you used on the news?

"Well…to be completely honest, Watari did try, but it seems you're very good with computers."

"Harhar…" she said sarcastically. "Nice understatement. Now what do you want?"

"Maybe I just wanted to talk with you and catch up."

"Ryuuzaki, I'm not stupid, I know you want something. You don't just contact people for social conversations for no reason."

"Hmmm…do I?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and ignored the question, refusing to say anything, but keeping the line open until Ryuuzaki decided to cooperate.

"Well, to be honest, Yukino…I need your help with something."

"Isn't that what Watari's for? I mean…I've had more contact with him for information-gathering than I have most of my major clients."

"Well…we both decided that this would require a great amount of convincing, so I decided to contact you personally."

"And not using your high-pitched fake voice, too. You must be desperate."

"…"

"I don't have time for this, start talking."

"Hmmm…Yes. Well…I need your help on the Kira case."

"Really now…"

"Yes."

"I figured out of all the Whammy's House kids, if anyone needed my help, it would be Matt…maybe Mello. Anyway. What do you need me to do?"

"I need you come help with the case directly."

"And that's where the convincing comes in, huh?"

"Indeed."

"Well, start convincing me…this is my busy season, time is money."

"Precisely. I assume you've already…acquired all the information from the case?"

"Not exactly. I got interested in it for the first couple of cases, but after a while, I just sort of dropped it."

"I see. You do know that I'll compensate you for any time lost with your other clients and pay you for your time on the case."

"That's almost enough to get me interested, but honestly, it sounds like too much work."

"Of course. I think perhaps the case itself would speak better than me in this instance."

"Uh-huh…"

"If you would keep a small portion of your computer open, Watari will send you all the details and documents on the case."

After a small pause of consideration, the young woman said, "Tell him there will be an opening ready for information for ten minutes in exactly one hour after we stop contact."

"Thank you, Yukino."

"By the way, Ryuuzaki…"

"Yes?"

"Your Japanese has gotten a lot better."

With a push of the "escape" button, the communication line was shut off.

She sighed and leaned back in her office chair, propping her feet up on a plank of wood toward the bottom of her desk as the microwave let out a long, mournful beep. The small door opened and closed after a moment.

"The Kira case, huh?" another voice asked.

"So it seems."

"You know what those murders sound like don't, you?" they asked as the creature who had opened the microwave and gotten the ramen out rifled through the silverware drawer. Anyone else who could see this being would have thought they were facing death, and well…they would have been half right.

"I know what they sound like, Sarymus," the young woman said in an exasperated tone as she grabbed an apple from the other bag and tossed it toward the shinigami. Sarymus caught the apple in his misshapen wolf-like mouth as he handed the girl her ramen. "But I'm not going to respond until I know for sure." She held out the spoon that she was about to eat her ramen with. A Japanese-born person in Japan…eating a staple Japanese dish…with a spoon. "I guess those seven years at Whammy's House had more of an effect on me than I thought."

"Shira, what if you can't find anything to suggest these murders were committed with a Death Note?" Sarymus asked as he hovered around the room, still chewing on his apple.

After taking a few bites of her ramen, the young woman let out another long breath before running her ringed and armored fingers through her multi-colored hair. "If I remember correctly, Ryuuzaki announced to Kira that he knew he was in Japan in the Kanto region. Why don't you float around and see if you can find another shinigami?" To be perfectly honest, she was just throwing this out there so that the shinigami would leave her alone for a few hours. She'd probably have given her old friend her response long before her shinigami got back.

"Can I have one for the road, then?"

Without answering, the young woman threw him another apple.

Sarymus phased through the ceiling and she was finally alone. Just out of curiosity, she pulled up another window to investigate the murderer the media had dubbed Kira. She found a few websites hailing him as some sort of epic hero. The icon used for it was an ornate heart with wings coming out of its back. So Kira's followers liked to make him look trendy. Interesting. Now that she thought about it…his little code name was pretty close to the name Sarymus called her. It made her want to twitch. Whoever Kira was, he must have had a pretty damn big ego. She thought for a moment what an investigation with Ryuuzaki would be like. Did he have a team this time? Or was he just sending people out to do his dirty work like he normally did? She remembered sneaking into movie theatres to make fun of poorly-made movies with him when they both lived at Whammy's House. Now they were going to make fun of the murderer who thought he was God by showing him just how big Ryuuzaki's ego was.

It still seemed like too much work. A very close friend of hers from her time at Whammy's House was arriving that afternoon. She wanted to goof off with said friend, not work on a mass-murder case. Well, she wouldn't be arriving for another three hours, so she decided to take it easy and keep up with what her actual clients wanted and wait for Watari to send her what she needed.

The quiet bookstore was fairly empty save for a few people browsing the shelves, and a lone clerk reading manga behind the counter. The sun shone brightly through the windows. Yes, all was peaceful indeed. That was...until…

BRIIIIING!!

Everyone jumped slightly.

BRIIIIING!!

A short, blonde woman blushed, digging in her purse. "Gomen Nasai!" She apologized before answering her phone. "Hello?" she said in English.

"Kay, it's you!" a male voice with a heavy Scottish accent chimed happily.

"Yes, Wolfy, it's me. Did you need something dear?"

"I wanted to make sure you had a good flight."

"Yes, Love, it was nice." Kay smiled. "Not a single bit of trouble the entire way."

"Is your hotel nice?"

"Yes, dear."

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I've found a lovely little bookstore downtown..."

"Have you met Okami yet?"

"No, I'm meeting Kyoko later." She glanced at her watch. "She should be calling soon about that, actually..."

"Do you miss me?" He sounded as if he were pouting.

"Always." Kay was a bit exasperated, but something in his voice eased her back into good spirits. "Maybe you can come, too, next time..."

"I miss you, too!" he exclaimed. There was an odd chattering sound. "So does Tubby."

"I miss them too." She laughed. "Look, Love, I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"Love you." He sounded happy.

"I love you, too." She hung up and sighed. "That was call number fifteen for today…" She began to put her odd-looking cell phone away when it rang again.

BRIIIIING!!

She answered once more. "What now, Love?"

"You've never called me that before, Kay-chan," another male voice commented.

"Who is this?" She narrowed her eyes. Only a handful of people had that particular number, and only a few of that handful called her "Kay-chan".

"Why, it's your favorite cake consumer, of course…"

Kay shook her head, her long blonde hair swaying from side to side. "How are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"I'm lovely…and you?"

"Fine until you called me."

"That's not very nice, Kay-chan." The odd man on the other line chided. "You should speak nicer to your friends..."

"When you call, you always want me to work. I'm on vacation. In Tokyo. Visiting a friend."

"Ah, well, it just so happens I'm a friend in Tokyo…" He paused. "…Who needs help with the Kira case…"

"Are you calling me to profile Kira, or are you calling me to come bake you cakes?"

"Truthfully, a bit of both…"

Kay sighed. "Send me an address…"

"Yukino has the address," he informed her. "You are meeting her soon, yes?"

"Yes." Kay shook her head. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, Kay-chan...goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ryuzaki." Kay hung up, and was once again about to put the phone away when…

BRIIIIING!!

Kay sighed, trying to ignore the looks the other bookstore patrons were giving her.

"What ever it is, Ryuuzaki, the answer is no."

"But, Kay!" The accented voice, which seemed to have a slight whine to it, was obviously Wolfy. "I was just calling because Scrubby's missing, and Tubby's worried, and I can't find her, and what should I do?!"

"Calm down, dear." Kay sighed. "I'm sure she'll turn up." As if on cue, Kay's purse began to move, and a small baby squirrel with a red ribbon around its neck crawled out, perching on her shoulder. "Oh, Dear, it's alright. She's apparently gone international. She's here with me."

"Really? That's good!" Wolfy sounded as chipper as ever. "Take good care of her, and make sure she eats and sleeps well…and have fun."

"We will." Kay agreed. "I have to go. I'll call you later, Love."

"Alright," Wolfy said in a voice that made him sound like he was smiling. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She hung up, and started for the counter to pay for the books she'd picked out before becoming so popular. She had just gotten her change when…

BRIIIIIG!!

"What is it now?" she almost snapped into the phone. She was sure it was L again...wanting something or he other from her.

"Well, I was going to tell you to meet me outside, but I don't know now…"

"Oh, Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry…I'll be there soon."

"Alright." With that, the woman on the phone hung up.

Kay got her change, grabbed her books and ran for the door, the little squirrel bobbing along from her perch atop Kay's shoulder. She instantly spotted a woman with multicolored hair, tons of piercings and tattoos, and an odd-looking tote bag full of electronics.

"Kyoko-chan!" Kay exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Hello, Kay," the woman greeted. She was about to speak again when…

BRIIIIING!!

"What?!" Kay demanded, glaring at the device.

"I was thinking…" It was L again. "Could you and Yukino pick me up a cake on your way over?"

"We'll see."

"I suppose that will do for now. See you soon." With that, there was a click, and L was gone once more.

She hung up. "What part of 'vacation' don't people understand?" she asked with a sigh.

"I'm not sure." The odd-looking woman, Kyoko, admitted. Again, for what seemed like the hundredth time, there was a loud:

BRIIIIING!!

"No, I will not bring you cake!" Kay snapped upon answering the phone.

"I'm sorry…" It was Wolfy again. "I just remembered I forgot to say that I love you earlier."

"Oh, Wolfy...I'm sorry, Dear." Kay looked guilty. "I thought you were Ryuuzaki."

"I thought Ryuuzaki was in Romania…"

"Apparently not…" Kay replied. "Look, Love, I've got to go...my battery is low. I'll call you later."

"Ok, love you!"

"I love you too," Kay said, hanging up. She noticed Kyoko was laughing at her, and tried to ignore it.

"Is that the communicator I made?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, they get bloody good reception, and are very durable."

"So Wolfy is 'Love' now?"

Kay nodded. "See?" She held out her hand, showing a nice engagement ring. "So...Ryuuzaki wants help with Kira...I assume he's called you already? Seeing as he said you had the address and all..."

"Yes. Tried to bribe me. Very sad." Kyoko nodded before adding. "Your Japanese has greatly improved."

"Thank you…Virtue taught me. I figured it just didn't do to be the only one who couldn't speak another language." Kay looked around. "So, where to? I refuse to buy Ryuuzaki a cake. He's taken it upon himself to try and ruin my fun little vacation."

"But remember, Kay-chan, things like this are fun to Ryuuzaki..."

"Yes…that's true..."

"Well, unfortunately for our baggy-eyed friend…I want to goof off a little bit before I start on any commission work."

"So, what's our first stop on goofing off on our 'vacation'?" Kay asked as she and Kyoko walked down Tokyo's crowded streets. She wasn't quite used to all these people in the same place, but she trusted her friend to be a good tour guide so to speak. She was also curious to see what her friend did for fun in her home country. Kyoko had always been the lively type in her spare time, not really caring what others thought of her.

"I just had the perfect idea for a tattoo," Kyoko said with a lop-sided smile.

"Ha, ha! Aren't you running out of room?"

"My left shoulder is pretty bare in one spot, there's just enough room there for what I want."

"I bet you even have a regular tattoo parlor where you go, huh?"

"I'm so much of a regular I'm dating the owner…"

"Oh? How long have you been going out?" Kay remembered Kyoko's constant stream of boyfriends during their time in Winchester. It always made her happy that her friend trusted her enough to give her a profile on them when she introduced them to her. If she had been a little older during that time, Kay would have worried about her, but relationships for teenagers usually didn't last too long. She wanted to know how her old friend's love life was holding out now that she wasn't there.

"Oh, we've been going out for about…eight months now. That's a new record. And he's been working for me for about nine years now. He's a nice guy."

"Ah. So you don't need me to cross-examine him, huh?"

"Nah. I've known him for a long time…if he had anything psychologically wrong with him, I would have figured it out by now."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad you found someone who doesn't seem to be an ax-murderer."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, my taste in men does need some work, but I think for the time being, I've worked out the bugs. Actually, Sojizo is pretty goofy. He kind of reminds me of Wolfy every now and then."

"Really now. I didn't know I had any competition…"

"Trust me, they're totally different, though. You'll find out when we get there."

"Good news, Yagami-san," L said, turning to Soichiro Yagami. "It seems both my friends are willing to come and help with the case."

"That's good, Ryuuzaki," the policeman responded, halfway detached from the conversation because he was still up to his neck in students' records.

"You told me I was your first friend, though, Ryuuzaki," Light Yagami pointed out almost immediately. He even threw in a friendly chuckle or two to show that perhaps he thought L had forgotten this fact.

"Yes, I did, Yagami-kun."

The young man's laughter died down and his face lost its original humor. "You lied to me, didn't you?"

"That seems to be the case, yes."

"Ah." The boy's face lit up a little again as he said, "Well, what's the harm in a few harmless white lies between friends, right?"

"…Right. Lies between friends are meant to mind one's feelings." L was about to say something else on the subject when he heard his cell phone ring. Examining it, he found that it was Watari. He answered it, and after a short conversation, he hung up. "Well, that's rather annoying."

"What's the matter, Ryuuzaki?"

"Watari just informed me that my two friends would rather goof off and have fun than come here right away. Well…they did mention something about a vacation…"

"Well, that's understandable…"

"It was just that I'm looking forward to spending some time with them, and it seems like they're ignoring me…" He added a pout just for effect.

"I'm sure they'll be here eventually, Ryuuzaki…" Light's right eyebrow lifted up a bit to show he was somewhat surprised that L had just pouted.

"I suppose you're right again, Yagami-kun. By the way, the possibility of you being Kira has risen approximately 2 percent."

L turned back to his computer screen as he heard Light's father sigh out of exasperation and frustration, unable to voice much else.


End file.
